A Mixture of Colors, Gems, and Precious Metals
by SpecialShippingForever
Summary: Various one-shots that are about Pokemon Special pairings that almost no one would think of writing about! Second chapter: GoldxPlatina. I don't own Pokemon Special, just to let you know.
1. I'm In Love With My Therapist!

"Ruby, I'm tired of waiting, so I'll just tell you." Sapphire said solemnly. Ruby's eyes looked up from his work and rested on the daughter of Professor Birch.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Ruby inquired, curious of what such a wild child would wait for.

"I know that you do remember what happened during the Kyogre and Groudon incident, but just in case, I'll say it once again." Sapphire was doing her best to hold back tears, and so far she was doing a good job. "I...I love you, Ruby." Sapphire managed to choke out. Both of them were shocked that she was so emotional.

"Sapphire...I'm sorry." Ruby put down his sewing materials and got up. "If you had said this sooner, maybe I would have felt the same way. But I've moved on." Sapphire knew exactly what he meant and burst into tears. Ruby, not wanting to see his best friend cry, stepped out of their, now her, Secret Base. He released his Kirlia, Ruru, and teleported away. Later, he hoped that he could reforge their friendship, but right now, the chances of that were slim. But that wasn't the foremost thing on his mind. Ruby was focused on another thing, another person. _I guess it's time to tell _her_ how I feel._ Ruby thought before arriving before the Berlitz manor.

* * *

"I-i-i-i can't believe he would do this to me!" Sapphire's voice quickly went from sadness to anger.

"Calm down, Sapphire. We're all here for you." Yellow's words did nothing to soothe Sapphire at all.

"If you want, I can get revenge." Blue suggested while looking at her nails, which she recently got painted.

"I'll take you up on that offer, senior!" Sapphire was too excited to even think about what could happen.

"Blue! Don't say that!" Crystal scolded her senior. Unlike her junior, Crystal had thought of the possibilities and was frightened at what she saw.

"It's her call. Let's go get that boy!" Blue cheered before dragging Sapphire to engage in another one of her elaborate plans.

"Again? Last time she went along with one of Blue's plans, Ruby nearly got killed!" Crystal complained.

"Crystal, I can guarantee if we have Platina, we can work this out." Yellow said.

"You're probably right. Let's go find her." With that, Crystal and Yellow walked off to find their rich friend.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Ruby knocked on the extravagant door that marked the entrance to the Berlitz mansion. He waited outside for about two minutes, and right before he was about to walk away, the door opened.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" Dia asked, obviously nervous about something.

"I need to talk to Platina. Now." Ruby's serious tone scared Dia, so he quickly invited him in. "Why are you in Platina's house, anyway?"

"She invited Pearl and I to stay, so we could be closer together." Dia informed him.

"Alright. Now why did it take so long for you to open the door?"

"Geez. You're starting to sound like Missy. I got lost, this place is huge."

"Missy? Who's she?"

"Isn't she the reason you came here?"

"No. I came to talk to Platina."

"Missy _is_ Platina."

"Why do you call her as such?"

"Pearl and I thought it was her name at first. When we learned of her real name, we decided that Missy felt better."

"Oh."

"Why are you here, senior? Shouldn't you be hanging around that girl, Sapphire?"

"We're...uh...having some...issues."

"So you're coming to have her work out your problems?"

"You could say that."

"Personally, I think you should have gone to your seniors. I mean, they have tons more experience than Missy."

"Now that you mention it, that would have been a better idea. But since I'm here, I might as well ask her."

"Okay. Here we go. Enter please." Dia gestured for Ruby to enter the room.

"Thank you." Ruby and Dia entered to see Pearl and Platina playing a video game. Pearl was cheering, but Platina was furious and was struggling to catch up.

"Argh! How do you move left?" Platina seethed before throwing the controller on the ground.

"Uhh...Missy?" Dia interrupted her fit of anger.

"Yes?"

"Ruby's here to see you."

"Can we talk privately for a minute?" Ruby inquired, gesturing for Diamond and Pearl to leave the room.

"Of course." Platina suddenly became all cheery. Pearl thought he could see a faint blush on her face, but he dismissed it because he knew she didn't fall in love.

"Let's go Dia." Pearl pulled on his friend's sleeve and dragged him outside.

* * *

**Outside the room...**

"They've been in there for a while now. I'm getting bored." Pearl complained.

"I have a video game in my bag." Dia said.

"Where is it?"

"In Missy's room."

"Well, go get it."

"But Ruby and Missy are still in there."

"So what? It's probably nothing important."

"Alright." Dia silently creaked the door open, making as little noise as possible. He heard nothing, so he guessed it was an awkward silence. _Perfect. Now where's that bag? _Dia thought. He spotted his backpack and was about to grab it when he heard a silent noise. Dia looked behind him to see a shocking scene. Ruby and Platina were leaning against her large, king-sized bed, making out. Dia froze for a second, and quickly exited. He was surprised that the two didn't notice, but he knew that he shouldn't have been. They were making out after all. Dia shivered at the thought of the scene.

"Dia, where's the bag?" Pearl snapped him out of his thoughts.

"In there." Dia almost whispered.

"Why didn't you get it?"

"They're having an awkward conversation. Very embarrassing stuff." Dia said before walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"I just remembered that I had to be somewhere."

"Alright." Dia walked down the stairs to the large front door. He opened the door and bumped right into Crystal and Yellow.

"Dia? What are you doing here?" Crystal inquired, confused as to why he would be at Platina's large mansion.

"Missy asked me to hang out. I'm leaving now, 'cause she's busy." Dia didn't like to lie, but he knew it wasn't a total lie, so it was okay.

"She's busy? Okay. We should find Blue and Sapphire and stop them from doing anything dangerous." Yellow said disappointedly. Dia stiffened at the mention of the wild girl.

"W-well, I had better be going now." Dia cursed himself for stuttering, but sighed in relief because Crystal and Yellow left without saying a word. He decided it would be best to take a rest and sort out his feelings and work on what he would do next. _Ruby and Missy would probably stay here in Sinnoh, maybe I'll go to Hoenn and enjoy the weather. _Dia thought before heading off towards Canalave City.

* * *

**In Hoenn...**

Dia shuffled through the trees surrounding Littleroot Town. He had gotten himself lost and was currently trying to find any way out. The boat ride to Hoenn was quick and quiet, so Dia had a little time to think about what he saw. When he had gotten to Hoenn, he wandered into the forest because he knew it was a relaxing place to be. But currently, he was anything but relaxed. Dia was panicking and he didn't want to let his large Pokemon out because he was afraid of knocking down a tree, he couldn't let out his Munchlax because he was worried about losing it.

"Grr...Stupid Ruby. Going off with another girl...I'm going to kill him and Blue for this!" Dia heard an angry grumble coming from the trees. Despite his instincts, he knew that he should approach the voice because whoever owned it knew Ruby and Blue.

"Uhh...Excuse me?" Dia asked. He came out from the trees to see Sapphire, dressed in a frilly, blue dress. He could see large tears in it, though he knew it wasn't from the tree branches and roots.

"Dia? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be hanging out with Pearl and Platina?" Sapphire inquired, not at all worried about the state of her dress.

"Well...I figured I needed a rest from them, so I came here." Dia, once again, lied and this time it wasn't even a partial lie. He felt so bad.

"Come looking for me?"

"No. Actually, I got lost." Dia scratched the back of his head.

"Well, my Secret Base is close by. You can stay the night."

"Thanks." With that, Sapphire led her junior to her Secret Base. Dia, who knew that Ruby and Sapphire shared a Secret Base, expected a place with various dolls and other decorations. He was right, but not for long.

"Dia, you might want to step out for a second and look away." Sapphire suggested, and Dia left the cave. When Dia was gone, Sapphire sent out her Blaziken, Toro, and ordered her to burn the whole place. When everything was turned to ashes, Sapphire let Dia back in.

"Why did you burn everything?" Dia inquired, letting some ashes slide through his hand.

"I don't want to tell you." Sapphire had tears in her eyes.

"Ruby." Dia deducted.

"How did you know?" Sapphire was close to sobbing.

"I really shouldn't tell..."

"Tell me!" Sapphire shook Dia by the shoulders.

"N-n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o!" Dia stuttered out.

"I need to know!"

"F-f-i-i-n-n-n-e-e!" Sapphire stopped shaking the boy, who's beret had fallen off. Before telling her, Dia stopped and thought about what would happen. _She'd probably kill me. She always goes for the messenger. Maybe I'll just write it down. Wait. She can't read. _Dia thought.

"Dia? Hello?" Sapphire waved a hand in front of the navy-haired boy.

"Oh. Sorry. Can I ask you a question?" Dia snapped back into reality and asked. Sapphire nodded.

"Do you mind if I write it down instead of telling you?" Sapphire shot him a quizzical look, but nodded anyway. Dia took out a piece of paper from his bag and scribbled out several words. "Don't open it until I leave." He folded the paper and handed it to Sapphire. He walked out of the cave and waited for her reaction. After waiting for about a minute, Dia became worried. _Why isn't anything happening? She should have at least yelled by now. _Dia thought before walking back in. He was shocked as to what he saw. Sapphire was laying unconcious on the ground, blood seeping from large gashes in her arms. Her Blaziken was standing beside her, trying desperately not to tend to her owner's wounds. Dia could see its claws were soaked with blood. He began panicking and tried to think of something to help. _I've got no medical experience, I don't have the number of anyone who could help, and I'm stuck here. She's going to die, and it's going to be my fault. _Dia thought as he looked around the ashes. A blue sparkle caught his eye. He crawled to it and fumbled with the object before recognizing it. Dia's eyes lit up and immediately dialed the number of the closest person on the Pokegear of the bleeding girl.

"...Sapphire? You finally decided to call?" Professor Birch's voice said cheerfully, excited at the idea of his wild child finally learning how to use technology.

"No. It's me, Dia. Look, Professor. Your daughter is dying. She's bleeding **a lot**." Professor Birch had hung up after 'dying', but Dia didn't realize it. He decided to call one more person, just to make sure someone could help. He scrolled down the list of contacts and was surprised at the sheer number of people on there. Dia found the person he was looking for and quickly dialed.

"Sapphire? You never call. Why now?" Crystal inquired.

"No, this is Dia. You have to get over here **now**. Sapphire is bleeding and she's dying." Dia told her.

"What?" Crystal almost yelled. In the distance, he could hear Crystal talking to Yellow. "Yellow, we have to go help Sapphire. She's dying!" Crystal's voice came back to the Pokegear. "Dia, we'll be right there. Bye!" Crystal hung up and Dia set it down, slightly relieved that he had help. He remembered that Sapphire was still bleeding and he scrambled over to her. As he took out a cloth to wipe some of her blood, Professor Birch burst into the Secret Base.

"Where's Sapphire?" He asked frantically, looking around, even though his daughter was lying right in front of him. "Sapphire!" The professor dropped his medical supplies and went to tend to his daughter's wounds. After the two of them finished cleaning up all the blood and bandaging her cuts, Crystal and Yellow ran in.

"Sapphire!" Crystal was the first to see Sapphire and went to hold her deathly pale face. "Is she...?" Crystal said with a worried look. Dia and Professor Birch smiled and shook their head no. Crystal and Yellow sighed in relief, and then they proceeded to ask them questions.

"Why is the place burned?"

"Why is she wearing that dress?" Questions like these were posed to Dia and he simply handed them the piece of paper, which had blood red edges. Yellow managed to make out the words though and she was shocked at to what she saw.

"A-are you sure? You saw them...?" Yellow trailed off.

"What? What does it say? I can't read it!" Crystal tossed the paper onto the ground.

"Dia saw Ruby and Platina making out." Yellow said solemnly. Crystal's mouth hung agape.

"Ruby...and...Platina?" Crystal repeated.

"Can we not mention her name? I don't want to talk about it." Dia said before he slammed his hands over his mouth.

"Her? Platina?" Yellow inquired, not sure of where their conversation was going.

"Yes." Dia sighed. "I kind of had a crush on Missy." He felt relieved that he had gotten that off his shoulders.

"Sucks to be you." Crystal said cheerfully.

"You guys should all leave. I'm staying here with Sapphire. I think I need to talk to her." Dia became all serious. He was no longer Dia, he was Diamond. Crystal, Yellow, and Professor Birch were shocked at his serious tone, and quickly left without a protest. Diamond watched over Sapphire, who was growing less and less pale by the minute. By about 10:00, he checked on his Pokegear, Diamond decided to nod off.

* * *

**In the morning...**

Dia woke up to the sight of a dark figure. His eyes snapped open and his hands quickly went to his face, like his instincts told him.

"Don't worry, Dia. It's me, Sapphire." Sapphire was a whole lot more calm than last night and Dia realized this.

"Why did you do that?" Dia blurted out.

"Cut myself? Your news was so shocking, well, I felt like I wanted to end my life right there and then. Why did you save me? I wanted to die." _Sapphire seems really calm for someone who almost died last night. _Dia thought.

"I couldn't let my senior die." Dia smiled weakly. "By the way, why are you wearing leaves?" He tried not to look at the parts of Sapphire that the leaves just refused to cover up.

"These? I wore these before I met...you know." Dia nodded. The two remained quiet until Dia stood up.

"Well, I better be going now." Dia pointed towards the exit.

"Why don't you stay here for a while? I mean, you have nothing to do."

"You're right, but there's nothing I can do here."

"Well, I do need someone to listen to my problems."

"Okay." The two stood there for a while before Sapphire spoke up again.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Will you listen to my problems?" Dia shrugged and sat down on the cold, uncomfortable floor. He simply listened as Sapphire relieved herself of all her guilt.

* * *

**3 days later...**

"Ruby, do you think we should tell Sapphire? She's probably depressed based on what you've told me." Platina asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know. Knowing her, she's most likely going to throw something at me, if she doesn't incinerate me first." Ruby answered nervously. A few seconds later, he sighed and shut off the TV.

"You're going?"

"Yeah." Ruby got up and headed for the door.

"Perhaps I should tell Diamond and Pearl about us as well."

"You should. I've barely been able to keep this a secret from our peers."

"It's settled. We should go tell them all." The two exited the Berlitz manor and parted ways to find their companions.

* * *

Ruby's first instinct was to go to Hoenn and look for Sapphire in her Secret Base, so his instincts he followed. Upon reaching the entrance to the cave, Ruby sensed something was wrong. There was a white curtain in front of the Secret Base, for Arceus' sake!

"What the...? Did Sapphire put you up?" Ruby murmured while trying to rip the curtain off. It used to be his Secret Base, and he decorated it, so why couldn't he 'decorate' a bit more? Before he could even rip the curtain from the second, gold (_Probably colored. _Ruby thought.) ring, A boy(?) with unkempt blue hair and a white mask emerged from the curtain. It took him a while to recognize Dia due to the mask and the dirt on his face.

"Who are you?" Dia said with an accent that sounded vaguely familiar to Ruby.

"You know who I am, Diamond." Ruby answered arrogantly.

"I'm sorry. I've never seen you before in my life." Ruby swore he could hear Sapphire's stifled laughter, but he dismissed it.

"Yes, you have. I'm Ruby. Your senior?" Ruby continued.

"Ruby is your name? Does that mean you're a girl?" Sapphire's stifled laughter grew louder.

"I'm a guy!" Ruby was getting irritated.

"Could have fooled me." Sapphire burst into laughter.

"Let me in! I have to see Sapphire!" Ruby was steamed.

"Sapphire? I know of no such person. There is only one person in my office."

"You mean cave?"

"Cave? This is a sophisticated medical facility."

"Then why is there dirt on your face?"

"I was making coffee." Sapphire was laughing extremely hard.

"This is getting annoying. I'm leaving." Ruby walked away, fuming at the comments his junior just given. Dia, who by now was more than chuckling, went inside Sapphire's Secret Base and high-fived her.

* * *

The same sort of thing happened every time Ruby decided to pay a 'visit' to Sapphire's Secret Base. Dia would come out, dressed in a different outfit and spoke in a different accent every time. While Ruby was struggling to tell the two of them his little 'secret', Platina had told everyone else.

"I can't believe you two are dating!" Blue squealed.

"I know right!" Red exclaimed. Everyone gave him a quizzical look while he flushed red.

"Does that mean your little plan didn't work?" Green asked.

"How'd you know about my plan?" Green nonchalantly pointed at Crystal. "Well, it did fail. Turns out Ruby just didn't like Sapphire that way any more."

"How did Sapphire react?" Emerald asked.

"She was okay with it." Everyone gave Blue a look that asked 'What-really-happened?'. "Alright. She attacked me."

"That explains the scratch marks on your arm." Green looked at Blue's arm, which had bandages wrapped around it.

"These are not scratch marks!" Blue covered up her arm with her other one.

"Sure. And the videotape of you sneaking into my grandpa's lab and stealing bandages is an illusion?"

"Did you tell Dia? He's not here." Pearl looked around to see if his friend was around.

"I don't want to talk about him." Ruby groaned.

"Why?"

"He keeps hanging out at Sapphire's Secret Base. And every time I try to tell him, he comes out in a weird outfit, speaks in a stupid accent, and insults me." Pearl began to snicker, then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Dia? Insult someone?" Pearl wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm serious! The first time I was there, he called me a girl!"

"Well, you are very girly." Emerald said.

"I should call him and make sure you're not making this up." Pearl dialed Dia's number and held his Pokegear to his ear.

"...Hey! It's Dia, or Diamond if you prefer. I can't answer right now. I'm probably working as a therapist. And Ruby, if you're calling, I still think you're a girl. Leave a message and maybe I'll call back." Dia's answering mechanism came up. Dia spoke 'I still think you're a girl.' in a weird accent that Pearl really couldn't trace. Pearl sighed and hung up.

"Well, he did call Ruby a girl." Pearl said as he placed his Pokegear in his bag. "He also said he's a therapist. Wonder what idiot would hire him as a therapist."

* * *

**In Sapphire's Secret Base...**

"...and so he pushes me into an aircar and admits he likes me." Sapphire finished. Dia nodded and pushed the glasses frame up the bridge of his nose. He had no eye problems, so Dia had taken the lenses out. He pretended to write things down as Sapphire spoke, although the two had gone through the same procedure about twelve times.

"Mmhmm...Go on." Dia gestured for her to continue speaking.

"I don't want to. This is getting boring, Dia." Sapphire got up off the soft sofa that she had gotten in here. Dia still wondered why or how she got it in here without anyone noticing.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Dia took the glasses off his head and set it down on the floor.

"Can I try something?" Sapphire walked up to Dia and kissed him full on the lips. To her surprise, he kissed back. An awkward silence came over them even after they parted.

"So...you feel that way about me too?" Dia, who had turned extremely red, asked the now equally red girl when he finally gathered the courage to ask.

"Yes. I do." After yet another long silence, Sapphire spoke up again. "I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"I'm in love with my therapist!"


	2. He's Going To, How You Say, 'Kill' Us?

"You'll all love this place. I guarantee it." Gold said smoothly to his juniors from the Sinnoh region. The quartet were walking through the bustling streets of Veilstone City, or rather three of them were walking and one was riding on her Rapidash.

"We're the ones from Sinnoh. I'm pretty sure we know what places are awesome. We don't need you, right Dia?" Pearl asked his food-loving best friend, who was eating a rice ball.

"Huh?" Dia looked up from his snack and saw the look in Pearl's eyes "Oh, right! W-we d-don't need you, Gold." Dia stuttered.

"See? Dia agrees with me." Pearl said while everyone sweatdropped, knowing that Dia did it only because Pearl would have slapped him if he said otherwise. "Let's go somewhere else!" Pearl cheered as he dragged his best friend along the pavement.

"Wait! My rice ball!" Dia, with his free hand, reached for his half-eaten rice ball, which had fallen to the floor.

"They're no fun. We'll just go ourselves!" Gold, in the same tone Pearl had used before he had run off, cheered before he walked off in a seemingly random direction. Platina hesitated, remembering Crys' words. _'Follow your friends. If you're alone with Gold, something bad's going to happen. Trust me.'_ Platina wasn't one to doubt the words of a senior, much less one with the sort of experience Crys had with Gold, but she was curious to see what Gold found so exciting. "You coming?" Gold's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Coming!" She chimed, commanding her Rapidash to follow the boy.

* * *

"Here we are!" Gold cheered as he gestured to the shining building in front of the two. Platina's eyes widened as memories of the place flashed before her eyes.

"I-I should not be here. I will go find Dia and Pearl." She cursed silently for stuttering and turned to run away, but Gold caught her arm.

"Nonsense! Gambling's a lot of fun!" Gold pulled her inside swiftly as he said this. Once inside, he pulled Platina close to him, as if to protect her. A normal person would have thought so, as the men in the building weren't exactly of the highest class.

Cries of "Yo, Gold!" and "'Sup, bro!" rang out as the gamblers caught sight of the Johto native. One person even asked "She your girlfriend?", to which Gold shook his head no. Platina's cheeks flushed red at the question, though she hated to think what that meant.

"See? The Game Corner's an awesome place. If only Dia and Pearl were here." Gold said to her. Platina silently agreed with him. "I come here often, so everyone knows me." He told her proudly. A man approached Gold, slapped his back, and laughed heartily.

"You up for a game?" The man asked, gesturing to a pool table which was already set up with fifteen multicolored balls.

"Sure." Gold let go of Platina to walk over to the table. Unsure of where to go, she decided to follow Gold.

"Your girlfriend's cute. She looks like she's got class too." The man said as he prepared his first shot.

"'Course she's got class. Platina _is _from the Berlitz family." Gold bragged as the man's eyes grew in surprise, causing him to miss. Platina noticed how Gold didn't deny the fact that the man thought they were in a relationship and blushed.

"Damn...Why would a girl like her be hanging out with a delinquent like you?" He inquired cheerfully as he pocketed the two ball.

"Hey! I'm not a delinquent! Besides, I'm charming, attractive, and fun to be around. What girl wouldn't want to hang out with me?" Gold shot back happily as he hit the cue ball, which narrowly missed its target.

"I can name a few." The man muttered as he missed his next target.

"Those are a few. A whole lot more only dream to be with me." Another one of the solids in the pocket.

"Why don't they just hang out with you? You're not even picky about the girls you hang with." Yet another one sank.

"They're too afraid. She's a little different." Gold pointed to Platina as he sank two balls with one shot. The two then played quietly for the rest of the game, which lasted about a minute.

"Damn...How do you do that? You're awesome at everyone of the games in the Game Corner, except for the slots." The man said in awe as he set down his billiard cue.

"You sure? Today's my day, I'm sure of it. Watch." Gold walked over to a slot machine and started it up. The reels turned quickly, the symbols on them almost completely blurred due to the speed. He pressed the three buttons below the reels to stop them, only for three different symbols to show. "Crap! Again!" Gold started the process over again, only for three different symbols to appear again. "Damn..." This process continued for about five minutes, with Gold losing each round. "I can't do this." Gold slumped back in his seat and sighed in defeat.

"Told you." The man said proudly.

"I bet you that your girlfriend can." A different man popped up behind Platina, who had positioned herself behind Gold to observe the all too familiar slot machines.

"Aak! Y-you!" Platina stuttered in surprise, realizing that the man behind her was none other than Maylene's father, who had dragged her into the Game Corner during her journey with Dia and Pearl after seeing her skill with the slots.

"You know this dude?" Gold inquired curiously.

"Yes, she does. I'm pretty sure no one remembers but me, but this girl had quite the winning streak going on here one day. I asked her to play with me, but her promise to her friend was too important before." The man told the group.

"Is this true?" Gold turned to Platina and asked. Platina, embarassed by Maylene's father's story, looked to the ground and nodded slowly.

"Pearl made me promise to not play again because he thought I was going to get addicted." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"Well, let's see if you really are that good!" Gold exclaimed loudly, getting up off the seat and pulling Platina into it simultaneously.

"Wha...? I-I can not! I promised Pearl!" Platina told them nervously, keeping her hands away from the buttons of the machine.

"Don't worry. I won't tell him. Neither will these guys, right?" Gold assured her, turning to the two other men, who nodded in agreement.

"A-alright..." Platina reluctantly agreed and started to play. Half of her mind told her to mess up on purpose, but the other half told her to impress Gold. The other half won. She quickly pressed the three buttons, and coins came cascading out of the machine.

"Damn...One more. Just to see if that wasn't a fluke." Gold told her. Platina repeated her process, causing more coins to emerge from the machine. Platina told herself to stop after the next one, but she couldn't control herself. She soon began to play uncontrollably, her fingers moving almost as fast as the reels. Gold's expression changed from a look of achievement to a look of distress. Beads of sweat fell down his cheeks and onto the floor, with no resistance from Gold himself.

"I told you she was amazing at the slots." Maylene's father said proudly with a grin on his face. Gold, on the other hand, was biting his lip, hoping that Platina would stop soon. When it was clear that Platina wasn't going to stop by the end of the day, Gold decided to take action.

"Stop it, Platina! You're getting addicted!" He exclaimed into her ear, though it was as if she was deaf. Her determination to win was rock solid, and all of Gold's efforts to make her stop weren't working. "Stop! Stop!" With each passing "Stop!", Gold's happy-go-lucky composure drifted further and further away.

"Let the girl play. She's really good." The man who played with Gold put a hand on Gold's shoulder.

"You don't understand! I shouldn't have taken her here in the first place! I have to set things right!" Gold snapped as he slapped the man's hand away.

"She's going to stop eventually." The man, who had never seen Gold say things like what he said previously, tried to calm Gold down the best he could.

"I've got to do something!" Gold shot back. "Wait. I have an idea." Gold's panicking face was replaced by a smirk for a fleeting second before returning to its original state. He turned Platina's face towards him, and she was about to pull away before Gold planted his lips on hers. Platina's determined eyes softened before they widened in shock. Her right hand stopped and hovered just a centimeter away from the button. When Gold finally pulled away, that same smirk was plastered onto his face.

"Gold..." Platina whispered in shock as her eyes locked with Gold's.

"What's going on? You two act as if you've never made out before." The man interrupted their 'moment'.

"We'll be needing a moment. Take all the coins the girl's won. She's not going to need 'em." Gold was the first to speak. The man grinned happily and filled a nearby container with the coins that were now his. Maylene's father also grabbed a container and began to reach for the coins.

"You two have fun." The man called back as he walked away, his container halfway filled with Platina's winnings. Maylene's father said the same thing before he went off to play another game, leaving the two Pokedex Holders alone with each other.

"Why'd you do that?" Platina finally managed to say after about five seconds of silence.

"Two reasons. One, you needed to stop playing. Two," Gold placed his lips on Platina's for a second time before finishing his sentence. This time, Platina kissed back. "I love you."

"I-I am unsure of what to say..." Platina stammered.

"You could start with an 'I love you'. We did kiss twice, you know?" Gold informed her as he seated himself on a nearby chair.

"Fine. I love you." Platina said sarcastically.

"Seriously. Try and be like Super-Serious Gal." He said, using his nickname for Crystal.

"I love you." Platina said before kissing the boy again. "Can I have a nickname as well?" Platina blurted after the two parted.

"What?"

"You know, similar to..." Platina chuckled slightly before finishing. "'Super-Serious Gal'."

"How...about...Girlfriend?"

"Something creative, if you will?"

"I'll think of that later."

"If you must." Platina placed a hand on Gold's leg. "You know, now that we are in a formal relationship, do you know what we are going to have to do?"

"Tell your parents you're going out with a delinquent?" Gold shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"Even worse. We are going to have to tell Pearl that I played here."

"And that means what exactly?"

"That he is going to, how you say, 'kill' both of us?" And Gold only laughed at Platina's comment.


End file.
